


Stargate SG-1

by LadyoftheKnight349



Series: SG-1 Season 1 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Stargate SG-1, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: This is also going on Wattpad under Lucy9825. I hit on the idea after I was sat rewatching a load of Stargate SG-1 anf thought why not put in my fave footballers. I will have side stories of Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe as well as the crossover episodes in SG-1, Atlantis and Universe
Series: SG-1 Season 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658842





	1. Cast and Character List

Characters:

Jordan Henderson - Colonel Jack O'Neill

Stephanie 'Steph' Houghton - Captain Samantha 'Sam' Carter

Sergio Ramos - Teal'C

Cristiano Ronaldo - Dr. Daniel Jackson

Jurgen Klopp - General George Hammond

Pep Guardiola - General Hank Landry

Jessica Clarke - Dr Janet Fraiser

Christie Murray - Dr Carolyn Lam

Andrew Robertson - Colonel Cameron Mitchell

Rinsola Babajide - Vala Mal Doran

Alex Greenwood - Adria


	2. Children of the Gods: Part 1

Five airmen were sitting playing poker with each other in a large room several miles underground in Cheyenne Mountain Complex "oh man, this hand's as lousy as this detail. Alright everybody, up the ante" one grinned "that's you too" he looked at the sole female "seven to the duce, nothing there. Boss the eight, nothing happening. Queen to the King. Possible straight going there. Eight on the eight, and the Jack gets a Boss. Eights open" the female airman looked at her comrades "aren't you afraid an officer or something?" She asked "no-one's coming down here except us" another shrugged as she looked at the slightly billowing tarpaulin that was over the Stargate "does it always do that?" She asked "do what?" "Whatever it is under the tarp, I just saw it move or something" a third man shrugged "all that thing ever did was cost money" "and they've been shipping personnel out for months after they shut down the program it was being run on" "I'm telling you I saw it moving" the female airman got up and walked up the ramp towards the Stargate "can we take this as a fold?" One yelled after her as they all noticed the Stargate rumbling and beginning to move. The men grabbed their guns as the female approached the now-active Event horizon "don't touch it!" Several beings in armored clothing marched through and grabbed the woman as the men held their guns at them "hold your fire!" The commander yelled "Jaffa, kree" the one in the golden armor ordered, one shoved the female airman into the man's arms as his eyes flashed golden, hypnotizing her to fall limp.

General Jurgen Klopp marched into the room followed by other Special Forces officers "hold your fire!" He ordered, looking at the golden armored man whose eyes flashed again before he and his soldiers left through the Stargate and it deactivated, Klopp was stunned on what to do and referred to his predecessor on the commanding officer of the original mission through the Stargate the previous year.

* * *

Three airmen drive to a house in the woods "is he even in?" One asked "there's a ladder here" Samuels climbed up to see a man with his back to him fixed to a telescope "Colonel Jordan Henderson" "Retired" "I'm Major Samuels" Henderson didn't look at him still "Air Force?" He asked "yes sir, I'm the General's executive officer" "I'll give you a bit of advice, Major. Ger a re-assignment to NASA, that's where all the action's gonna be. Out there" Samuels looked at the order he was given "I'm, um, under orders to bring you to see General Klopp sir" Henderson shrugged "never heard of him" "he replaced General Rodgers, sir. He said it was important. He said it was about the Stargate" Henderson turned to him with interest in his blue eyes "what's happened?" He asked as Samuels escorted him to Cheyenne Mountain Complex to meet with General Klopp.

"We have to take another elevator down, sir. It's a long way down" an officer said as he and Jordan walked through Cheyenne "I know, I've been here before" Jordan rolled his eyes as he walked to the end of the corridor where Samuels was "ah, of course" the officer apologized "this way, sir" Samuels nodded to an office where Jordan met with a man who was taller than himself with friendly blue eyes framed with glasses and a friendly smile "Colonel Jordan Henderson, sir" "retired" "I can see that" Klopp had a thick German accent which sharpened some of his English "me, I am on my last tour. Time to get my thoughts together, maybe start a writing a book" Jordan shrugged "if I did that sir, I'd have to shoot somebody after they've read it. A lot of my work was highly classified" Klopp looked a little amused at Jordan's joke "yes, of course" "Samuels said something about the Stargate" Klopp suddenly became serious "down to business, I can do that" he got up and walked Jordan to the medical bay to see something he hadn't seen before.

"Anyone you know, Colonel?" He asked, the lab assistant looked at the two men "they're not human" she said "ya think?" Jordan looked at the dead Jaffa, the memories of the expedition through the 'Gate last year as fresh in his mind as Charlie's death


End file.
